


little moments

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of little christmas moments between fitz and simmons throughout their years of spending the holidays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little moments

**Author's Note:**

> written for the aos fic exchange

**i.**

The first Christmas that they spent together was in their second year at the Academy. Of course, they had both been around for the holiday season during their first year, but that was when he was too afraid to speak to her and she feared he hated her.

She had booked a flight home, wanting to be with her family for Christmas. Fitz had decided similarly, he didn’t want his mother to be alone.

Then the storm hit.

The airline that they had purchased their tickets from had canceled all flights due to weather conditions. Both of them, after each receiving an email alert, trudged back to their dorm rooms with weary steps to drop off their suitcases. Jemma decided she would walk over to his room shortly after she set down her luggage. If neither could be home for the holidays, she would try to make the best of the situation by making sure he wasn’t alone.

It was too cold to walk across campus to the Student Union, so on her way down to Fitz’s floor, she found a vending machine to purchase snacks from. It wasn’t much, but she knew Fitz would appreciate the gesture. She gathered up the three bags of Doritos and went down the final flight of stairs before she came to Fitz’s floor where she walked down the hall with a a bit of cheer in her step. Though it had not been her plan to spend Christmas in the States, she was not as panicked as she had anticipated. With confidence, she knocked on his door.

When he didn’t answer Jemma knocked again, and was met with a, “Give me a minute.”

She stepped away from the door and waited for it to open. When it did, Fitz stood before her in an oversized sweatshirt with a reindeer on it and a pair of plaid pants he would normally wear to bed. “I wasn’t expecting you to, uh, come by.”

"Well, here I am."

He allowed her to enter the dorm. She stepped over the clothing items that lay in piles on the floor and sat down on his unmade bed. Fitz took a seat at the desk, and a silence fell over them, lasting until Jemma mentioned the snacks. She passed him one of the bags she brought with her and he hastily opened it, beginning to shove the contents into his mouth. Jemma laughed, watching as he finished the bag and tossed it aside (she would have to clean it up later).

In the end, they laid together on Fitz’s bed, a laptop resting on their thighs and an episode from Tom Baker’s era of  _Doctor Who_  playing on the glowing screen. Little conversations flourished between them in between scenes, an air of calmness settled around them. It may not have been the Christmas they had planned for, but it was one they wouldn’t pass up for the world.

After all, to them Christmas was about spending time with those most important in their lives. And for Fitzsimmons, the one laying next to them on that little bed in the dorm was just that.

 

**ii.**

In the year 2007, they decided to spend Christmas on the road, going through the English countryside to some of the destinations from Jemma’s childhood. The road before them was covered with a light snow, one that caused Fitz to give an annoyed groan.

“What now?” Jemma asked, turning down the radio to listen to what he had to say. “Actually, if you’re going to complain about either the landscape or that it’s too cold, I’d prefer it if you remained silent.” As she suspected, Fitz didn’t utter another word until they pulled up to a small farmhouse; their place of residence for the evening.

It was Jemma’s aunt’s house, and since she was out of the country for the rest of the week, she had given Jemma permission to stay there for as long as she was away. They unpacked the car and Jemma found the key her aunt had left for her, unlocking the door and finding a light to turn on.

The interior was simple, minimal decorations covered the pink wallpapered walls and there was little furniture found as they inspected the rooms. A note rested on the kitchen table and Jemma read it a loud, “ _'Jemma, I hope you and your guest arrived safely. David should be by in the morning to take care of the animals; be sure you're up to greet him. And, of course, make sure to always use -'_ " she ceased to read the letter aloud, a strong blush covering her cheeks.

"Was she suggesting..?"

Jemma nodded, tossing the note back down and deciding she should find something for them to do. In the end, the two passed the evening sharing in a meal that Jemma had found in the refrigerator and had heated up for them. They also engaged in a game of  _Trivial Pursuit_ , a game that ended in the two sleeping in separate rooms for the evening because the game had become so heated. Fitz wouldn’t admit that Jemma had won and sulked off to one of the upstairs rooms; when Jemma knocked on the door he said he wanted to be left alone and so she found a different one to retire to for the night.

In the morning, things had cooled off and they greeted David on their way out, ready to get back on the road and continue along on their holiday trip together.

 

**iii.**

"You’re ridiculous," was the first thing Fitz heard when he walked into the lab on the twenty-fifth of December. Jemma was standing with her arms crossed tightly over an oversized sweater with a cat on its front.

"You’re jealous," Fitz walked passed her, his own sweater surpassing hers in terms of outrageousness. His was a shade of red with a large elf on the front, complete with bells that jingled with every step he took. He set himself up at his station, beginning to tinker with the latest design he and Mack had developed while Jemma returned to her microscope.

With silence passing between them, the sounds of Christmas music could be heard, coming from one of the speakers Jemma had placed in the lab. A modern cover of  _Frosty the Snowman_ began, replacing a song from Elvis Presley’s Christmas album. Fitz dropped a metal rod on his lab table, turning to look at Jemma with disapproval. “I thought we agreed no Frosty, Jemma.”

"I never agreed to anything of the sort."

The two continued to bicker about Jemma’s choice in holiday music; Fitz believed that only classics like _White Christmas_  should be played when he was in the lab. Jemma dismissed this thought immediately, walking over to the speakers and turning up the volume. They caught the end of the song, a final chorus playing before Michael Bublé filled the room with  _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. Fitz groaned, detesting Bublé’s voice that Jemma had once described as being  _“a soft heaven”_  (she denied that this event had ever happened when Skye brought it up one morning).

“He’s terrible.”

“Take that back, Fitz. Right now.”

“I will not.”

Jemma huffed and continued to turn up the speakers to an uncomfortable volume. A second Bublé song had started, his voice reaching to other parts of the facility. It wasn’t until Skye came in, followed by Coulson, that the speakers were turned off and both Fitz and Simmons received a lecture about courtesy towards the others in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.

“Yes sir,” they responded together, bowing their heads in embarrassment until Skye’s laughter caused scowls to cross over their lips.

“I told you they’d fall for it,” Skye informed Coulson, who now appeared with a smirk on his own face. “Simmons was so freaked!”

The scientists exchanged a look as Coulson and Skye said their goodbyes, a plot stirring in their minds to get the pair back.

Yet, some odd hours later it was Fitz and Simmons who found themselves falling for their own prank. It was not Coulson and May, nor was it Trip and Skye who found themselves under the mistletoe, but the pair of scientists. They looked at one another with red cheeks and as they leaned in, lips just touching, the flash went off on Skye’s phone.

"Got you," she said, holding up the device before taking off down the hall in fear of being pursued.

"Next year for sure," Jemma stepped away from where the mistletoe hung, determination showing on her face, and already planning a scheme for the following year. "Next year."

 

**iv.**

On December 24, 2017, the two sat with a bottle of champagne, laughing away at a memory from their past, in their apartment. The world of S.H.I.E.L.D was long behind them, though the friendships that they had formed remained. They waited for the knock at the door to alert them of Skye’s arrival, recounting away at stories of the many Christmases that they had spent together as they did so.

”- and you wouldn’t talk to me for a whole day because Mack said he liked mine better.” Jemma was saying, taking another sip from her glass.

"That was not fair; Mack would never betray me like that, you cheated."

"I did not! I cannot believe you would make such an assumption about me, Fitz. Especially after you were the one who tampered with all of the speakers so that they played  _Santa Baby_  - which you know I hate - on loop for hours.”

The evening continued in a similar fashion, though they were later joined by not only Skye, but also Bobbi and Lance. They laughed, passing around a second bottle of champagne as stories were told around the coffee table covered with bowls of food.

"Remember the time I caught them under the mistletoe?" Skye was saying, her face red as she took a drink from the nearly empty bottle. “They were so scared when they saw the flash go off.” She rolled her head back in laughter, passing the bottle over to Jemma who sat with a stern expression on her face.

“How could I ever forget?”

Fitz spoke up next, “Yeah, but still not as good as the time Skye forgot to get Agent May a present for the Christmas exchange.”

“I did not forget, I was creating an element of surprise.”

The others opposed this, seeing through Skye’s deceit.

By the time the clock struck three they were nearly finished with another bottle. Fitz had fallen asleep on one of the chairs and Bobbi and Lance had decided to go the hour before. Only Skye and Jemma remained awake, giggling to one another as they took turns pouring the drink into the other’s mouth in between stories.

By four they too had crashed, bringing an end to another holiday well spent together.


End file.
